A Noteworthy Kiss
by StormieLikeWeather
Summary: ONESHOT* Rated T for Kissing/petting - Kagome gets a note in her locker from a love stricken Inuyasha, but when she goes to the meeting place, she finds herself having a lesson with his brother. -AU in the future. The characters are all high school students.


AN: This Oneshot is set AU in the future. The characters are all high school students.

**A Noteworthy Kiss**

_StormieLikeWeather_

"Woah, Kagome! You're about as red as a tomato!" Sango clapped her hand on her friend's back, "Breathe or you'll burst!"

Picking the heart shaped note from her locker, Kagome shut the door and fell back against the cool metal. Surrounded on all sides by her friends, they all hovered, staring with wide sparkly eyes at the love note.

"Who could have given you such a thing?"

Kagome bit her lip, "How would I know?"

"It's probably Hojo." Eri grinned.

Ayumi shook her head. "Nah. If it were Hojo, there would be a gift as well, not just a note."

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all sighed at once.

Sango huffed. "Any guy not man enough to come ask you out to your face isn't a man at all."

"Is that so?" A smooth voice came out of nowhere, and Sango visibly tensed. Miroku popped up from behind her, both his hands hidden.

"Just who do you think you are touching me like that!?" Her palm collided with the side of his face.

He fell with a whimper. An imprint of Sango's hand blazed on his cheek. "...But I thought it's what you wanted..."

"Wow Miroku!" Yuka piped in, "You seriously don't know anything about women."

"Yeah, anyone who thinks girls want to be groped like that without asking first isn't boyfriend material." Ayumi muttered.

Ignoring the thatrics, Kagome opened the mysterious letter. It began with "Dear K..." and proceeded with a location and time. She gasped as her eyes fell on the name of the sender.

"Who is it from?!" Sango leaned over her shoulder for a better look. "Love, Inuyasha!? Since when have you been going out with Inuyasha?!"

"Uh..." Kagome swallowed hard, "Never? I mean...he's kind of cute...I guess?"

"You should go!" Eri interjected.

Sango shook her head, "He's on Kikyo's radar. That will just cause problems."

"Yeah," Eri nodded, frowning, "She's already not the most friendliest person in the world, to you especially..."

"She's a real Bitch is what she is." Sango's made a fist, "I'd really like to get her alone one of these days and teach that catty brat a lesson."

"Oh, who cares!" Yuki jabbed her finger at the little heart written over the K, "He's into you Kagome! Kikyo can go find someone else."

Biting her lip, Kagome sighed. Her curiosity would be the death of her. "Maybe I'll just go and see what he wants?"

"What?! Nooo..." Sango pinched her.

"Ouch!" Kagome yelped, "What was that for!?"

Sango's dark eyes narrowed at her, "You are out of your mind, that's why! Do you even like Inuyasha?"

"Well, I don't dislike him!" Kagome huffed, "I'd like to find out what he has to say. It's a bit random don't you think?"

"It's fishy is what it is." Sango frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you do you, keep your guard up."

"So what?" Shoving her way between the pair, Yuki pointed at the heart again, "You owe it to yourself to find out what that's all about!"

The bell rang, pulling them apart. Kagome pressed her lips together, looking down at the letter again before tucking it into her pocket.

"C'mon Kagome," Sango tugged her sleeve, "We are going to be late."

"Yeah." She followed her friend to their last class of the day.

As soon as it was over, Sango turned toward Kagome as she started shoving her supplies back into her backpack, "I know you are going to go, but please be careful. I'd go with if I didn't have to pick up Kohaku."

"Don't worry, Sango." She patted her shoulder, "I'll be fine."

She didn't sound convinced, but she didn't push further, "Okay. Tell me how it goes tomorrow!"

"Of course, I wouldn't keep something so important to myself!" She winked at Sango.

"Right, sure you wouldn't." Sango ruffled the younger girl's hair and took off.

Kagome pulled the note back out of her pocket, and pursed her lips. It was a bit fishy, just like Sango said. Inuyasha had never given any indication of finding her as anything other than a friend, but things like that happened, right? Friends could turn into something more than friends. It happened all the time. Sure.

As she skipped out the door, two girls giggled quietly around a corner. They watched her every move. Quickly one of them texted their Queen B. _"She's on her way!" _

For some reason, the closer Kagome got to the meeting place, the more nervous Kagome felt. She didn't even like Inuyasha like that...but...that note... She couldn't help but let her imagination run wild as she went to meet him.

The school behind her, she walked into the clearing toward the thick tree line.

"Wha..." She stilled.

Clutching her hands over her rapidly beating heart, Kagome felt frozen to the spot. The note Inuyasha had given her crumpled in her fist as she stared into the forest that surrounded the school.

He had asked her to meet him there, so why? Trembling, she held the crumpled piece of paper back up to her face. The letter K up at the top meant Kagome right? Not Kikyo? It was in her locker...Sango was right.

"You look shocked."

Hearing the familiar deep voice had her breathing normally again, but she couldn't look away from the silent scene before her. Inuyasha had both hands locked on Kikyo's head, sucking the life out of her like a dementor from _Harry Potter_.

"It's just..." Was kissing supposed to look like that? It didn't look like in the dramas that came on after school. What was dripping? Squinting, she leaned forward, trying to get a better idea. Saliva!? "This doesn't look right..."

Sesshomaru snorted, shoving his hands in his crisp pockets and rocked back on his heels. "That is not how one kisses." The heat of his sidelong gaze caught her attention.

Wind ruffled her billowy sleeve. "Wha- Sesshomaru?" He was right in front of her, blocking the view of the two slime machines. She had to look up to see his face clearly. His pink stripes looked even brighter than usual out in the sunlight.

Hands still in his pockets, he leaned forward, peering down at her. His chin tilted. A small grin had her nervous.

"S-sesshomaru?"

"Hmm." He crossed his arms over his chest, still looking her over like she were some great mystery to be figured out.

The longer he stared, the hotter her face grew. As embarrassing as it felt to have him looking at her so closely, she didn't think to turn away.

"Well," Standing up straight, he kept his dark honey eyes on her, "Would you like to?"

Her brows rose, "To what?"

"Kiss."

Her eyes grew wide, and her face glowed pink. "Um...well..." She couldn't look away from him., "Maybe?"

Soft fingers reached out and stroked her blushing cheek. "Come to me, I'll show you how to kiss properly."

His silky words were like a spell, and before she could think the offer over, her feet had already decided to accept. Heart hammering in her chest. The letter in her hand crumpled against her chest as the heat of his body warmed the front of her. So close to his broad chest, she couldn't deny how much Sesshomaru felt like a real man He pulled her closer, his muscles making her even more nervous. She wasn't pretending with a boy her age, no, Sesshomaru was a senior. Soon to be off to university. His deep dark gaze settled her with a heat she felt might burn her alive. God he was so hot.

"Are you afraid?" His lips barely moved as his silver hair fell around them like a curtain. Suddenly the forest was a distant memory. The sounds of the school were gone. All she could hear was her heart and his steady breaths.

Her fingers trembled as she took the open invitation to touch him. His shoulder. His chest. Cautiously, she caressed firm muscle, just hidden beneath his uniform. "No." Not afraid.

Claws eased around the back of her neck, teasing her hairline as his face dipped close. "Good." Warmth seeped into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. Dragging his nose along the side of her face, his breath fanned over her skin, lips faintly touching.

"Ahh..." Soft gasps ran from her lips, sounds she hadn't expected to make. He manipulated her so easily. Thrumming her nerves like an instrument he knew too well. She couldn't help but wonder how many times he'd done this with other girls.

Kissing her ear and neck. Hot murmurs filled her up, sweet little things, "You smell so good, Kagome." He groaned, and she shivered. One hand roved over her hip, and around, slipping up her back.

"Ahh!" Hot wet heat licked over her pulse. As soon as the cry left her lips she buried her face against his collarbone. Her fingers curled into his shirt. The crumpled letter fell to the ground. "This is too much S-sess-!" Slowly he sucked her skin. If he were not holding her upright, she'd have sank to the ground, drowning in sensation. Her entire body chilled. This wasn't like in the dramas either. It was something else altogether.

His lips pulled from her a ravenous beast of desire she'd never felt before. It consumed. Her fingers moved into his hair, teasing his scalp as breathy moans ran up her throat. Until finally his nose teased the side of her face. She trembled. Soft kisses made a line over her jaw. Soft lips caressed, moving slowly with her own, full of warmth and a drowning achy feeling low in her belly. She pressed harder. His tongue tasted her bottom lip, beckoning her to do the same. Following his lead, she let him guide her until he pulled back just enough to whisper, "Someone's coming, but we will continue your lesson tomorrow."

"Oh?" Her face was brightly flushed, but he looked just as disheveled. "Y-you want to again?"

His ears tipped with red, "Kagome," He whispered, "I don't plan on ever kissing anyone else."

"Oh?!" Her hand clapped over her mouth, "I mean," She grinned, "You want to date me?"

"Yes." The serious glint in his honeyed eyes had her heart racing faster.

His smirk did strange things to her insides. Claw tipped fingers ran over her cheek, down to her slightly swollen lips. Her mind raced as he came close again, dipping low to press another kiss to her parted mouth. Lashes fluttered closed. Her hand instinctively captured his jaw against her palm, fingers splayed over the pink stripe on his cheek.

Rekindled, heat returned tenfold, filling her up with a passion she wasn't sure in her innocence what to do with. A slow soft caress. Firm warmth. It only lasted long enough to captivate. He pulled away, leaving her to run her fingers over her kiss warmed lips, and caught her hand in his own. "Come."

Grinning wider and wider, Kagome fell into step. Her mind filled with new fresh things, and the prospect of all the firsts to come. And the seconds. And the thirds.

"Don't look at me like that or I won't be able to help myself."

"Ah..." She blushed, still peering at him with all the anticipation she could muster. "I can't help myself."

Sesshomaru's ears grew a darker shade of red as he pulled her along, "Pacing is important." His words didn't match his actions as he took her to his car and, much to Kagome's joy, the lesson continued...

Walking out of the forest, wiping his mouth, Inuyasha stepped on a crumpled piece of paper. "Oy, Kikyo! Isn't this the note I put in your locker?" He sniffed the paper, "It smells like Kagome."

"Hmph!" She put her hands on her hips, scowling, "That ugly duck must have stolen it somehow!"

He sniffed again and grimaced, "Ugh! It smells like my brother too. Yuck!" Tossing the crumpled note at her, he huffed, "Next time take better care of the notes I give you. Treasure them."

"Oh, yeah!" She grinned, "I will!"

Angrily she punched a text into her phone, _"__She must be devastated! She dropped the note and everything! Ha!__"_

"Oh, Kikyo," Inuyasha muttered, taking his thumb to wipe her cheek, "Sorry about the drool."

"I-it's nothing!" She flushed, "I like it."

He patted her head, "Me too."

"Yes!" She nodded furiously as she followed him to the car he shared with his brother.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha gasped, staring open mouthed at the passionate makeout session in the car.

"Ew, is that Kagome?!" Kikyo screeched. "With your brother!?"

"They aren't even kissing the right way!" Inuyasha grimaced, "This is gross."

"The grossest!"


End file.
